A grande guerra
by Charlie Sheep
Summary: Os distintos povos de Runeterra sempre estiveram envolvidos em guerras e lutas que jamais os levaram a nada além da própria destruição. Desta vez a ameaça vem de fora e não há nada que eles possam fazer sem que se unam, mas isso se torna uma tarefa impossível devido à cultura de ódio e destruição que foi passada a cada geração. O fim do mundo está próximo.


Ao extremo norte de um mundo rodeado de perigos e lutas intermináveis, existia uma terra castigada pelo frio eterno. Dividida em três tribos, Freljord sobrevivia a duras provações assim como seu povo. As duas principais tribos eram a Garra do Inverno, liderados por Sejuani; Os Avarosianos liderados por Ashe. Havia também os Preglácios, mas eles jamais haviam participado da disputa pelo trono de Freljord, eles protegiam sua líder e se mantinham nos limites de suas terras, como se repudiassem qualquer batalha. Mas a verdade estava longe de ser o que todos pensavam. Os Preglácios, liderados pela ambiciosa Lissandra, guardavam um precioso portal cuja existência era desconhecida ou completamente ignorada pelo resto do mundo. Localizado em Howlling Abyss o portal guardava a entrada de um mundo que ninguém jamais imaginou ser importante, até o dia em que tudo em que as outras tribos acreditavam foi jogado para o alto.

Ainda era noite quando um grupo de guerreiros atravessou a fronteira oeste com urgência, cavalgando contra a forte nevasca que os cegava, o cenário que os rodeava estava completamente destruído, mas ocultado pela neve. A cavalaria recebeu ordens para parar assim que a ponte foi avistada, a tempestade de neve havia cessado e então os soldados puderam ter noção do que havia restado da ponte de Howlling Abyss, um lugar famoso por ser protegido por um exército fora reduzido a pó. O que sobrou da ponte era um estreito caminho até os portões congelados do outro lado, as torres que protegiam o caminho não passavam de destroços e por todos os lados podia-se ver marcas estranhas, pareciam arranhões e ao mesmo tempo podiam ser confundidas com letras. A mulher que havia chegado juntamente com a cavalaria era escoltada por um homem alto e de corpo largo; ela carregava um arco feito de gelo, mas não havia nenhuma aljava que o acompanhasse, tinha os cabelos longos e brancos, usava roupas quentes e botas longas, mas parecia não se importar tanto com o frio glacial. Tomou uma postura alerta quando avistou uma figura distante se aproximar, era difícil distinguir amigo ou inimigo na escuridão, mas ela optou por armar o arco, formando uma flecha de gelo com o ar a sua volta apontando-a para o coração do visitante inesperado.

– Pare e se identifique! – ordenou a arqueira, sendo respondida com um riso estranhamente familiar, mas que apenas a deixou mais tensa, assim como o homem que a acompanhava.

– Vai atirar Ashe? – a voz feminina tinha um tom irônico que irritou a outra.

– O que faz aqui Sejuani? – perguntou num tom voraz. A tensão não se aplicava somente à ela, mas também à seu acompanhante que segurava firmemente sua espada, pronto para atacar se fosse preciso.

– Vejam só, o casal feliz de Freljord... Estão aproveitando a lua de mel? – a mulher carregava um mangual e em suas costas repousava um escudo largo. Mantinha um sorriso traiçoeiro nos lábios e apesar de querer acabar com os dois oponentes, reconhecia sua desvantagem. Embora sempre tenha valorizado a força e a bravura, sabia que um embate não seria o mais inteligente, então se utilizava de sua outra arma, as palavras.

– Perguntei o que está fazendo aqui! – Ashe vociferou, ouvindo a própria voz ecoar pela ponte e morrer dentro do portal vazio atrás de Sejuani.

– Seja menos estúpida e olhe a sua volta! – respondeu em mesmo tom, se irritando.

Apesar de querer matar Sejuani ali naquele exato momento, Ashe a encarou com dureza. – Onde estão os Preglácios? – perguntou ainda apontando a flecha para o coração de sua oponente.

– Com eles. Foi o que eles sempre quiseram. Que a invasão acontecesse para que finalmente pudessem ter controle sobre alguma coisa. – ela caminhou na direção dos dois sem afrouxar o aperto do cabo de sua arma em nenhum momento, pronta para se virar contra eles se assim fosse necessário. – Vai abaixar esse maldito arco e aceitar que estamos perdidos e sem opções, ou vai atirar e iniciar outra guerra?

Sejuani era conhecida por sua personalidade bruta e fria, ao contrário de Ashe e os Avarosianos, ela abominava a paz e era da opinião de que isso não passava se uma fraqueza que deveria ser erradicada do mundo, mas até mesmo ela sabia reconhecer que a hora era de desespero e eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de uma guerra. O fim do mundo estava próximo e apenas eles em Freljord sabiam o que estava prestes a assolar toda a vida existente.

 **Noxus. Um mês antes do acontecimento na ponte.**

Todo ser importante em Noxus tinha seu lugar na mesa de reuniões e apesar do lugar mais alto no escalão ser ocupado por Jericho Swain, Darius era ouvido quando desejava. Ele havia reerguido Noxus das cinzas e transformado em uma grande nação, era graças à suas mãos que hoje exerciam tanto poder sobre os povos mais fracos e apesar de tudo o que fizera por seu país, Darius não desejava estar no poder. Ele era como o braço direito de Swain, mesmo que indiretamente, suas mentes pensavam como uma só, como a mente de um grande líder e era assim que ambos agiam, de forma que Swain não contestava as decisões de Darius e vice e versa.

Naquele dia o conselho se reuniria para discutir a investida contra Demácia. Cada lugar na grande mesa estava devidamente ocupado e então as portas foram fechadas. No centro da enorme sala de mármore branco havia uma grande mesa retangular onde estavam reunidos todos os membros do alto escalão de Noxus. Swain se dirigiu a sua cadeira e todos os presentes se levantaram sob o olhar sério e avaliativo do grande general e Darius.

– Sentem-se – falou o líder com firmeza na voz. Após todos estarem de volta a seu assento, Swain se sentou ao lado de Darius que lhe entregou uma pasta onde estavam arquivos confidenciais. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, agradecendo o general – Creio que todos estejam cientes do motivo pelo qual esta reunião foi convocada, de modo que não admitirei perguntas sem sentido.

A sala permanecia em um silêncio sepulcral apenas aguardando as palavras de Swain, mas ao invés disso foram surpreendidos por um som anormal vindo detrás de Darius e Swain.

Darius se levantou e virou na mesma hora, agarrou seu enorme machado sem pensar duas vezes, apontando-o para a criatura estranha que havia aparecido dentro da sala. Tinha uma aparência anormal, seus cabelos pareciam algo como gelatina de cor roxa, era comprido até abaixo da cintura em forma de tubos. A esclera de seus olhos era completamente preta e a íris era branca, o que a dava um ar demoníaco, mas apesar de sua aparência intimidadora, ela não os atacou. Estava acompanhada de uma pequena e flutuante forma oval. A mulher tinha o olhar calmo, mas não era retribuída com ele, já que Darius estava a ponto de matá-la.

– Quem é você e como entrou aqui? – o general exigiu saber, o cenho franzido fazia com que seu rosto parecesse ainda mais ameaçador do que normalmente era com suas cicatrizes e marcas de guerra. Ao não obter resposta, ergueu o machado, pronto para cortar o pescoço da intrusa. Com um simples movimento de mão, a mulher repeliu o ataque do general, criando uma barreira transparente à sua frente. Darius foi arremessado contra a outra parede da ampla sala com a força do choque repelida.

– Não se apresse. Demora um tempo até entender sua língua, é complexa. – falou a mulher num tom alto e claro, puxando um sotaque estranho.

O pássaro de Swain pousou em seu ombro, assumindo uma postura defensiva. Visto que a mulher havia facilmente afastado de si Darius, um homem que era extremamente forte e tinha fama por jamais se deixar abater, nenhum dos outros presentes na sala fez nenhum movimento. Katarina e Talon apenas observavam a situação e embora estivessem armados e atentos, não fizeram esforço para ajudar o general. Havia entre eles, uma inimizade que não podia ser negada, afinal o desaparecimento do general Du Conteau estava diretamente ligado à Darius e Swain, os irmãos apenas não tinham as provas necessárias para tirá-los do poder. Apesar de não serem irmãos de sangue, Talon e Katarina eram extremamente unidos, eles representavam o pai no alto escalão e o único momento em que realmente se aliavam a Noxus, era quando o assunto era Demácia e sua constante ameaça.

– O que quer aqui? Se veio com intenção de nos atacar ou conseguir algo por meio de força, lamento informar que meu caro amigo não costuma cair no mesmo truque duas vezes. – falou Swain calmamente. Uma das coisas que Darius mais admirava nele era sua calma ao lidar com situações complicadas ou de desvantagem, Ele descobria tudo o que podia sobre o que estava acontecendo e então usava isso contra seu adversário. Era um estrategista nato.

– Não venho a procurar problemas. – a mulher falou calmamente – Venho alertá-los.

– Veja só, começamos muito bem, não? – Darius disse irritado, voltando a se aproximar de Swain como forma de proteção, embora o general não precisasse de nenhuma.

Swain apoiou a mão sobre o cabo do machado que Darius carregava e o forçou a abaixá-lo, seus olhos sempre fixos nos da mulher. Sem precisar de um movimento sequer, a invasora estava sentava na cadeira pertencente à Darius, que agora a olhava furioso.

– Meu nome é Kah'Lil – ela começou a falar com o sotaque estranho novamente, a estranha forma oval a seguia, pairando misteriosamente ao lado de sua cabeça – sou parte do... conselho - como vocês se referem - do Vazio. Creio que os envolvidos com o instituto da guerra conheçam alguns indivíduos de meu povo, dentre eles o último a chegar nesta dimensão: Vel'Koz.

Os ali presentes se entreolharam trocando murmúrios, até que Swain ordenou silêncio.

– Sim, nós que lutamos na Liga o conhecemos. – falou Darius, ainda empunhando o machado.

– Isso não é nada bom para vocês. – Kah'Lil respondeu com o mesmo tom calmo que usava antes – Ele é um espião à serviço do Vazio, todo o conhecimento que ele adquire sobre este mundo é diretamente entregue aos líderes de minha terra. Em poucos dias vocês enfrentarão uma invasão qual não conseguirão conter sem que se unam à seus próprios inimigos.

Darius soltou um riso baixo, realmente achando que aquilo era uma piada. Ele olhou fixamente para a mulher de pele azulada, encarando-a seriamente. – E por que deveríamos confiar em você? Que garantia temos de que você não está apenas dizendo isso apenas para conseguir alguma vantagem? Não a conhecemos, não sabemos se está mentindo ou tentando nos manipular. – O general não precisou dizer uma palavra sequer, apenas olhar para Katarina e Talon para que ambos se preparassem para lutar.

Kah'Lil se levantou da cadeira, sendo acompanhada por seu pequeno robô, seus olhos se viraram na direção de Darius, ela parecia ofendida, mas isso não fez com que a tensão diminuísse, muito pelo contrário, fez com que o general segurasse o cabo de seu machado com ainda mais força. – É verdade, não me conhece, não sabe quem sou ou se realmente estou aqui tentando salvar um mundo que jamais fez o menor esforço para resolver seus próprios conflitos ou ajudar seu próprio povo. – ela ergueu a voz, tornado-a metálica e fazendo com que ecoasse pela ampla sala, dando à mulher uma aparência ainda mais demoníaca – Vai confiar no que digo se for esperto o suficiente para tal ou então só vai conseguir notar que eu estava certa quando a invasão acontecer e vocês estiverem morrendo aos milhares. – dito isso, Kah'Lil desapareceu, assim como havia desaparecido da frente de Swain para se sentar na cadeira, não sem antes quase ser atingida por uma das adagas de Katarina, mas desta vez a mulher não estava em nenhum lugar da sala.

Os minutos que se seguiram à ausência de Kah'Lil foram tomados pelo silêncio da perplexidade de todos que presenciaram o acontecimento. Estariam mesmo a beira de uma invasão ou era apenas uma estratégia para colocá-los em pânico?

– Ela está mentindo – falou Swain calmamente, voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira. – Não passa de uma estratégia para nos confundir e derrubar nossa investida. Tenho certeza de que ela está a serviço de Demácia e se alguém como ela pode entrar nesta sala, nossos assuntos aqui devem se encerrar até que possamos nos reunir em um lugar seguro sem sermos espionados. – o grande general se retirou da sala, deixando os outros membros do alto escalão parados olhando uns para os outros.

 **x**

A missão de Kah'Lil, sendo ela uma defensora da paz entre os povos, era alertar todas as cidade-estado contra a investida que logo toda Valoran sofreria. Ela sabia do que o exército do Vazio era capaz e tinha grande afeição pelo povo de Runeterra, a ponto de fugir de seu próprio mundo correndo risco de ser morta, apenas para avisá-los, sua primeira tentativa não havia sido muito eficiente, mas já imaginava que seria assim em Noxus, afinal havia estudado o comportamento de cada nação por longos anos e sabia que os noxianos não seriam convencidos tão facilmente. Quem sabe então os demacianos. Kah'Lil tinha dado sorte com a reunião em Noxus, mas não em Demácia, com isso, ela teve que invadir os aposentos do rei Jarvan III e escrever um chamado para uma reunião de emergência, usou o pequeno robô para copiar a letra do rei e então deixou o recado na central de comunicação do reino. Rapidamente foi avistado e soldados foram enviados para comunicar os membros do alto escalão. Kah'Lil observou tudo em silêncio e aguardou até que todos estivessem reunidos na sala para então aparecer da mesma forma como havia feito em Noxus, deixando todos alarmados. Desta vez o primeiro a esboçar reação foi o príncipe, ele pulou na direção de sua lança encostada na parede, mas Kah'Lil foi rápida e impediu que ele a tocasse, puxando-a para si e segurando a arma letal ao lado do corpo, já prevendo múltiplos ataques, ergueu a barreira invisível ao seu redor e ergueu a mão livre em sinal de que não representava nenhum mal.

– Deixem-me dar minha mensagem e nenhum de vocês sairá ferido. – falou com urgência, sabendo que sua desvantagem ali era muito maior do que em Noxus, quando apenas Darius e Swain haviam se mostrado realmente perigosos. Naquela grande sala, ela era encarada por Garen, Lux, Poppy, Xin-zhao, Jarvan IV e Quinn, eles não pareciam realmente satisfeitos pela invasão, ainda mais por uma criatura de aparência tão exótica.

– Meu nome é Kah'Lil, eu faço parte do conselho do Vazio e venho aqui com a missão de alertá-los sobre a invasão que estão prestes a sofrer. – ela correu os olhos por todos os rostos que agora pareciam mais confusos e menos ameaçadores, de forma que ela desfez a barreira que a protegia e atirou a lança de volta para o príncipe. – Podem não acreditar em mim se quiserem, mas a invasão é eminente e não há nada que possam fazer para contê-la, sua única opção é se juntar aos outros povos e então lutar por sua liberdade antes que os invasores conquistem tudo.

Novamente, as palavras de Kah'Lil foram interpretadas como mentiras e ela foi forçada a se retirar desacreditada. A teimosia e falta de fé do povo de Valoran a estava impressionando, as duas maiores nações daquele lugar a viam como uma ameaça, sua única esperança era que as cidade-estado menores acreditassem no que dizia, mas isso também não foi possível. Uma reunião em Ionia foi impossível, em Piltover todos pareciam ocupados demais perseguindo uma mulher louca com tranças azuis por todo o lugar; alertar a ilha das sombras era o mesmo que se entregar à morte, em vista que eles jamais deixariam de apoiar a invasão; Bilgewater não parecia ter um alto escalão ou uma autoridade que pudesse ser alertada; restou-lhe então Freljord, mas a única tribo que conseguiu alertar foi a dos Avarosianos. Ashe ficou preocupada e parecia interessada no alerta, mas ao ouvir a palavra "união", seu rosto se transformou numa sombra e ela respirou fundo.

– Tal coisa jamais aconteceria. – falou a jovem arqueira que havia recebido Kah'Lil com hospitalidade. – Sejuani jamais aceitaria uma aliança e mesmo que eu conseguisse convencê-la, ainda precisaríamos que as outras cidade-estado cooperassem e Noxus jamais se juntaria à Demácia nesta luta. Admiro sua coragem de trair seu próprio povo para salvar o meu, mas sua coragem é em vão.

Kah'lil ouviu o que a líder da tribo dizia, mas suas palavras eram totalmente diferentes do esperado, a voidlin havia avaliado o comportamento de cada pessoa importante naquele mundo estranho e aquilo não era o que Ashe diria numa situação dessas, o que a fez recuar alguns passos e analisar a figura à sua frente em silêncio, ela apenas observava até ouvir um sibilo baixo em sua língua original, uma língua que apenas voidlins conheciam. "Matem-na" ordenava Ashe e antes que Kah'Lil pudesse se teleportar para algum lugar a salvo, seu corpo caiu inerte e a paisagem ao seu redor de transformou em fumaça, tomando forma aos poucos e revelando a paisagem de lugar nenhum no meio do gelo. A fumaça cinza voltou à sua forma natural, a criatura conhecida como Nocturne esboçava um sorriso terrível enquanto limpava suas lâminas impregnadas com o sangue da voidlin. Ele desapareceu em seguida, voltando a ser apenas uma fumaça cinzenta que viajava sem ser notada.


End file.
